How Do You Propose?
by StereoxHearts
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm in love with the most beautiful woman on the planet, and I'm going to marry her. First I just need to ask her! There's only one problem... I don't really know how to propose to her...
1. Naruto

How Do You Propose?

**Prologue.

* * *

**

Hey. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am dating the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, most awesome girl I have ever met in my entire life. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She is everything I have ever wanted and more. She believes in me, she stands up for me and most importantly she has always cared about me.

We have been together for a little over four years now and I finally decided to pop the big question. That's right! I'm gonna ask her to marry me. There's just one little problem… I don't know how to propose to her.

Now I know you're thinking 'Just get down on one knee and ask her.' Well, I can't just do that! She deserves more than a simple proposal. It has to be something big! Something outstanding! Something she will never forget in her whole entire.

Now I bet you've changed your thought to 'Tell her you can't live life without her or you need her forever.' Well I would it's just that I tell her that everyday.

Yeah I know. I'm whipped right? The sad thing is I'm okay with admitting it, that's why I want to propose. I'd do anything for her and I know she'd do anything for me. She's risked her life for me already! I mean telling Hinata's father that his little Hyuuga heiress is dating Naruto Uzumaki, the god son of a world known pervert is something that can probably kill you.

Anyway, I've been thinking for months on asking her this question but I haven't got a clue. A proposal and a wedding is what every girl has dreamed for their entire lives. I don't want to crush Hinata's dream with a lame proposal or a crappy wedding, I want everything to be perfect, the same way she is. Perfect.

Too bad I have no idea on how to do that. Actually… I think I might! Sakura's pretty smart. Maybe she has an idea or two of how to propose to Hinata. I'll try asking her. I just hope it doesn't end up being about herself like it was when I asked for advice on where to go for my and Hinata's first date. The conversation some how ended up being about her own dream date with Sasuke. That was the most boring hour of my life.


	2. Sakura

**How Do You Propose?**

Chapter One.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" I called out to her. I smiled widely as I approached but she responded with her usual evil glare.

"What do you want Naruto?" She hissed at me. Sakura-chan was always so cold to me. But I know she doesn't mean it, I mean she's one of my closest friends. She must be having a bad day like she usually does.

"I need you're help with something." I told her. She sighed and turned toward me.

"This better be good." I nodded.

I looked around the area to make sure nobody important was around to spill the beans. I motioned for her to come closer and she did. "I'm gonna propose to Hinata." I whispered to her. Her head immediately shot up, and a huge smile came across her face.

"Aw! Oh my god Naruto, you're actually doing something decent for once!" She told me. I smiled.

"Thanks… wait…" Did she just insult me? That's when she began laughing, so she must've insulted me. It's a very odd friendship that me and Sakura-chan have. An odd, mean, cruel… but somewhat nice friendship.

"So what do you need my help with?" She asked sounding more enthusiastic. I knew Sakura-chan was the right person to ask.

"Well…" I hesitated a bit. "Um… I mean I know I want to propose… but I don't really know how to…"

Sakura-chan eyed me. "All you do is get down on one knee and pop the question, how hard can that be?"

I frowned. I think I know that already.

"No." I told her. "I mean I know that, but I want it to be… y'know special!"

Sakura-chan smiled at me like a mom does when he son graduates, or does something else spectacular. "Naruto…" She said softly. "I hate to say it but you're growing up."

I felt a sheepish smile creep across my face. "Thanks… I think?" Was that another diss?

"Okay," She said calming down slightly. "Now… what type of ring did you get her?"

"…Ring…?" Oh crap! I forgot!

I think Sakura-chan read my face 'cause she started frowning. "Please don't tell me you forgot about the ring?"

I kept quiet for a while, then looked away. "Um… okay… I won't tell you…" I admitted. She groaned.

"Same ole' Naruto!" She commented. What's that's supposed to mean?! I was always great! I still am great! "Okay…" she continued. "Do you at least know her ring size?"

I gulped. My face was probably pale by now. I know nothing about getting engaged.

"Naruto…"

"Um… no idea."

"Gah!" Sakura screeched. "You are hopeless! Am I gonna have to help you with everything?!"

Well that was originally the plan.

She sighed. "Alright." She looked at me, she was definitely annoyed if not then most likely fed up with me. Her stare slowly turned into a glare. "So before you do anything! You have to find out Hinata's ring size."

"You want me to ask Hinata her ring size?" I questioned. "Well I guess I could do that-"

"No you idiot!" She hit me on the head. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but seems to hurt more each time. Maybe every calls me dense because Sakura-chan knocked most of the brain cells out of my head.

"Ouch!" I whined. Dude, it really, really hurts!

"If you ask Hinata her ring size then she'll know that you want to propose and then it won't be a surprise!" Sakura-chan informed me.

I looked at her still wincing in pain. "And how do you know that?"

A smug expression appeared upon her face. "Because she's not as dense as you." She retorted. See! I told you people call me dense.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well… I'd tell you to ask Neji, but he'd probably kill you." I nodded. When Neji found out me and Hinata started dating, death notes started appearing in my mail. He's one scary dude. "And Hanabi would definitely spill the beans." Hinata's little sister is evil! She's like the she-devil! I can't understand how the same blood runs between Hinata and practically everyone else in the Hyuuga family! She was sweet, kind, forgiving, thoughtful and all of them were the complete opposite!

Sakura-chan snapped her fingers. "Got it! We'll get you to steal a ring from Hinata's room and we'll take it to the jeweler and he'll tell us the size."

"You want me to sneak into Hinata's room?!"

Sakura-chan rolled her eyes. "You don't have to sneak. Just visit Hinata at her house at then go into her room."

"But… I've never been in Hinata's room before."

Sakura-chan wide-eyed me. "Never?!" I shook my head.

"Neji and her dad would never let me inside the house. They think I'd might 'do something' to her."

"Why would they think that?" She questioned.

"Thank you!"

"If you ever got the chance I bet you wouldn't even know what to do."

"Yeah! Wait-what?" Damn it she got me again.

Okay. It's not like I haven't thought about doing anything to Hinata, I mean I'm only human right? Of course I've thought about it! But I wouldn't! I mean, she's too sweet! I'd feel a bit wrong doing anything to her. I mean we've only made out like… 10 times! And they always end with her blushing and passing out. She looks so cute when she passes out-

"Naruto!"

"What?"

Sakura-chan smiled at me. "Thinking about 'doing something' to Hinata-_chan_."

My face heated. I was red, I could feel it. I bet I looked just like Hinata does. "No!" I declined quickly. Sakura-chan just continued to smile and eventually started laughing at me.

"Yeah right." She smiled slyly. I heard a beep. Sakura-chan looked at her watch a groaned. "Crap. Ino's shifts over." She sighed. "I gotta get back to work. Get the ring 'kay? Then meet me back here tomorrow."

She then turned around and left. I watched her go and sighed. There is NO WAY I'm allowed in the Hyuuga house. I'd get murdered just by stepping foot on their property. I have to wait outside the gate when I pick Hinata up on dates…

I know what you're thinking. She's like 22! She should be able to live alone by herself. WRONG! Her dad would never let her move out! He doesn't even let her leave the house, only to pick up groceries, go to work, or hang out with Neji, Kiba or Shino.

Ugh… What am I gonna do? I know! I'll ask that girl who always hangs out with Neji to do it! She's been in their house before. What's her name again… uh… Tenten! Right!

* * *

**By xCoOkies**

**I'm not really going all out on this story, it's merely just to help me refine my writing skills. For that I need a Beta Reader. So…**

**Anyone want to BETA Read this? Please (:**


	3. Tenten

**How Do You Propose?**

Chapter Two.

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

Why do people always make me repeat myself? "I need you to go to Hinata's room and take a ring from her drawer!"

She gave me this look, like I was crazy or something. "So let me get this straight… you want me to go to Neji's house, go into Hinata's room and steal a ring?"

"Yup!" I smiled. Sounded like a good plan to me.

"No."

"What?! Why?!"

"Why would I do something like that?" Ugh! This girl is so difficult. No wonder no body remembers her name. Except Neji, but that's because their like closest lovers or something like that.

"Because!" I plea. "I really need that ring!"

"Why don't you get it yourself?"

"Because I'm not allowed in Hinata's house!" I tell her. "Neji won't let me inside!"

She cocked her eyebrow at me. "So you want me to do your dirty work."

I nod. "Please! I'll do anything!" I really am this desperate. I wanna give Hina the best proposal in the world and I need all the help I can get!

"Fine!" Yay! "On two conditions." No!

I sigh. "Fine." I agree. I just have to keep thinking, this is for Hinata. This is for Hinata! This is for my Hina-chan!

"Number one." She says, sticking her finger in my face. Hey, she's a girl right? Shouldn't her nails be painted or something? Or they should at least look like they've been tended to. Geez, what is she a dude? They look disgusting!

"Naruto!"

"What?!"

"Did you hear what I just said?" No, I was looking at your nasty nails.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." I apologize. If she hangs out with Neji, then this girl must be tough as nails. Better not do anything to piss her off. I have a feeling she's worst than Sakura-chan.

"Idiot…" I don't like her already. Not that I did before, I just like her even less now. "I said, you have to give me 2000 yen."

"2000 yen?! Are you insane?!"

She frowned and glared at me. "No I'm broke." She says. She rolled her eyes at me. God, why does every woman in Konoha have such a nasty attitude. Does no one but Hinata know the joy of happiness? No wonder why I love her. She's so perfect and cute, and her eyes are so beautiful, like her-

"Naruto?!"

"What?!" She sighed at me, and shook her head in that like 'I'm disappointed in you' way, which made no sense in this kind of situation. Right? I think…?

"Secondly…" Here it comes! "What's the ring for?"

Wait… that's it? "Huh?"

"What's the ring for?" She repeated. Her tone and face looked and sounded bored. I blinked. Was that all? Well I could answer that.

"Well, uh," I was still kind of off guard by her question. I scratched the back of my head nervously. It was still kinda weird to explain this thing. "I'm… I wanna propose to Hinata."

"Oh my god! Really?!" Did her face just light up? Is she the same person? What's going on?! "That is so cute! Why didn't you say that sooner?"

Is this how all girls act when it comes to these types of things?

"Well… I kinda wanted to keep it a secret from everyone." I tell her.

She smiles. Woah, that's the first time I've seen her smile. At someone besides Neji or Lee I mean. "That is so sweet. Neji's wrong about you. You aren't some loser idiot who's not worthy of dating Hinata." She said cheerfully.

Neji said that? What?! I'm worthy of dating Hinata! "Heh… thanks…" I try to take it as a compliment.

"So!" Is she still talking? My god girls can talk a lot. It's all blah, blah, blah, blah. "You know how you're gonna do it yet?"

"Do what?"

"Propose!" She shouts. "Geez, are you really this stupid?"

This girl is really getting on my nerves. No wonder her and Neji get along so well. "No idea." I tell her, gritting my teeth. I ease up afterwards. "I was gonna ask Sakura-chan for help-"

"No!"

"Wait? Wh-Why?" I'm kinda scared now. She keeps screaming at me. I think she's gonna blow soon.

"Because Hinata is nothing like Sakura. Sakura's gonna make this a proposal that she'd want, not Hinata. Besides Sakura knows nothing about Hinata." She explained. I thought about it for a second. I never did see them hang out. But Sakura-chan's my friend she would never… oh… wait… yeah she might actually.

"What am I gonna do now?!" Everything is changing on me.

"Good thing you got me here. I know lots about Hinata."

"You do?" Do they even hang out?

"Of course!" She smiled triumphantly. "I've been going over to Neji's house since we were 8. So I've known Hinata since she was like, 7! I know more about her than Neji does."

Does Neji even know anything about her? They barely talk. But… in some strange, twisted way… I guess it could make sense.

"Tell you what," She continued. "I'll get the ring today, and meet you back here tomorrow and we'll come up with an awesome proposal strategy! Okay?"

"Okay…" I kind of feel uneasy about this. But it'll have to do.

* * *

**By xCoOkies**


	4. Neji

**How Do You Propose?**

Chapter Three

* * *

I've been waiting here for _hours._ Why is she so late? It's not like I don't have other things to do, 'cause I do! I mean, I could be training to become Hokage or something! But, no. I'm waiting for some girl to come back here with a ring. This is such a waste. Oh, wait! What does Shikamaru say? Oh yeah! This is troublesome.

"Naruto." Strangely, I know that voice and it's not Tenten's. I turn around and see… oh god.

"H-Hey, Neji…" He's the only one who can make my spine tremble. Correction, all the Hyuuga's could make my spine tremble in fear; Hanabi, Neji and hopefully, my soon-to-be father in law. If this marriage thing does work out, I can already tell these family reunions are gonna be bittersweet.

I lost my thought… oh crap! That's right! Neji's staring me down. Y'know for having the same adorable eyes as Hinata, they look more deadly on him.

"Tenten told me something strange today when she came over."

Aw man. Neji's grilling me. I gulped. I'm dead. I'm _so_ dead.

"Oh yeah?" I try to play it off cool. I pray it's working. "What'd she say? Something about me?" Is it working?

"As a matter of fact, yes." Neji answered. His glare darkened. I think I just crapped myself.

"Yeah?" I respond, barely getting it out. I swear the devil would be afraid of Neji. "Well, what'd she tell you?"

Neji closed his eyes, looked serious as he crossed him arm. My body stiffened. I couldn't move.

"She told me," Wow, you'd at least think he'd open his eyes when speaking to me, "that you needed Hinata's ring for some _private_ purpose." He looked at me. I think I liked it much better when his eyes are closed. "She wouldn't tell me why though."

"Oh…" I manage to say. The less the better with this guy.

"So, I decided to deliver the ring myself." He pulls the ring out of his back pocket. It's silver with a purple crescent moon as the jewel. You know the moon that looks like a banana? It's so like my Hinata to own a ring like that. Even though her name's Hinata she loves the nighttime more than anything.

I look back at Neji. If he doesn't stop staring me down I think I'm gonna flip. Get a new look dude! Seriously!

"Are you gonna give it to me?" I ask him, though I already knew the answer. He nods. Okay, that was definitely NOT the answer I thought he was going to give me. "Seriously?" I grin from ear to ear. Finally! Things are going right.

"After," No, Neji. No. "You tell me what you want it for." DAMN IT!

I frown. "I just need it okay?"

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Does it have anything to do with my cousin?" I stay silent. I might have moments, but I'm smart enough to know not to tell Neji any intentions I have planned with Hinata. He cocks his cocky eyebrow. _Asshole_. "I rest my case."

"Can I just have the ring, _please_?" I beg.

"Please?" He repeats with a smirk. "You must really want this ring, Uzumaki." If only he knew! What am I talking about, if he DID know he definitely wouldn't give me the ring. "Just tell me what it's for."

I glanced up at him. I'm pathetic, I really am. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Okay, Naruto! Let's try some lying!

"I need it so I can… have one of my own!" Oh! Nice one Naruto. I would high-five myself, but that'd be weird…

Neji looked at my like I'm a freak. "You want a ring like this?" He asked, glancing at the ring. I nod. My head's like a bobble head, I'm nodding so much. "For what purpose?"

"So that me and Hinata match of course!" I grin. Oh my god, lying should be an Olympic sport!

Neji stares at me. Instead of a death glare or a freak glare it's more of a, 'you're pathetic' stare. I don't care though.

"Idiot…" He mutters, as he tosses me the ring. I catch it. I'm so excited! I got the ring! YES! YES! YES! I would dance right now but Neji's here. Well, actually he's walking away from me right now. I stick my tongue out at him.

_Sucker_.

"Don't think I'm going to let you marry my cousin Uzumaki."

_Shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt!_ I think he knows…

* * *

**By: xCoOkies**


End file.
